


Degrading

by YDC



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Tried, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Mind Manipulation, My First Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDC/pseuds/YDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it started?  A bet or the knowledge, the acceptance, that he needed someone to "tame" him, to stop being a monster?  To finally stop being a threat to all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara!! is not mine. Narita Ryogo is it’s creator. 
> 
> It is M. ADULTS ONLY. Contains -in the future- explicit sexual content, gay sexual content. No like, no read. Don't say I never told about it.
> 
> I haven't written something smutty less explicit in a good while… let’s hope I do OK =P 
> 
> So… please read to find out about more about this =X Reviews always appreciated! (English is not my first language, so if there’s something strange… is due to this =X).
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by PendulumDeath =3  
> I… only wrote this piece of my sick and free mind. Because I wanted to play with the characters…

_Italics: Memories_

**Bold: Dreams**

 

 

Degrading?  Of course it was; degrading, humiliating.  How could anyone ever choose it?  His mind was spiraling again, as always.  But at least, he could eat… sometimes.  Water?  Yes, it was never denied for him to drink, or better said, lap at it.  Food was a different matter altogether.  He wasn't exactly _denied_ of food but it was… changed, and controlled.

 

How long has it been?  A few days?  Weeks?  …Months?  He had already lost track of time.  Always the same monotonous routine.

 

Memories and feelings crashed against each other.  How did it all begin again?  Just... when did he fell into this?  A joke, a dare, and he fell for it, as though he didn’t with whom he was dealing with.  He got what he deserved, degrading himself by his own volition. He knew what was asked of him, there was nothing to hide before accepting, nothing new after he threw himself into this position.

 

He got thinner, and at first, even when his muscles didn’t hurt from the position _(“Let’s make a deal… if you resist a week I’ll leave you alone.”_ ).  All the conditions were revealed and discussed, nothing hidden was hidden.  _(“Just this once and I’ll leave you alone.”_ ) He should have suspected something, nothing was ever easy…  nothing at all. The words were gnawing at him. Yes, he could do it in order to stop this –almost– never ending chain of hate and annoyance, even if that meant being forced to stay in the same place.

 

Both hated each other, but at the same time they complemented one another.

 

_“Are you scared?”_   A smirk and bright crimson eyes, poking at his pride.  A growl.  “What is your plan?”  Laughter.  _“Stay with me for a week.  Just a week, and… then you’ll decide.  Stay with me forever or I’ll be out of your life.”_

 

Caramel eyes locked with red eyes.  A dare, provoking him into a deal, something the older thought he could easily win.  Nothing Izaya could do would affect him, neither his feelings nor his actions when it came to their relationship.  Besides, what he could gain from this was... more than he could ever ask for. For a week only he'd have to tolerate ( and in order to show the flea he was NOT a monster) whatever the flea would throw at him.  _“Deal,”_ voice sure, a grin on his face, and a spark in his eyes, _“when do I start so I can finally be over with you?”_ The smirk he received made Shizuo shiver… it was a trap and he fell for it.  There was no way to go back on his word.  _“In a month, Shizu-chan.  Prepare everything you’ll need.  Talk with the ones you need to.  Now that you’re mine I’ll never let you go.”_

 

And… that’s how it all started, the loss of his freedom, of his mind and his body. In the form of finally someone controlling him Shizuo felt free.

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  

 

 

That month nothing happened, the bodyguard not saying a word to anyone.  The only difference was the apparent absence of the informant.  Strange perhaps, given his love of Ikebukuro, but at the same time it was to be expected due to his job. Sometimes, when he decided to work full time no one would see him except his clients.

 

Life continued the same for the bodyguard.  Working for Tom, occasionally getting a text from his brother when he got free time from his job, talking with Celty, and sometimes meeting up with Kadota. 

 

Then the fourth week came.  Shizuo only called his brother during the weekend, telling him not to worry about him, that he had something and that he'd be away for a week. He would probably not have access to his cell phone nor the Internet and that was why he wanted to let Kasuka know when he'd be back. He also told him there wouldn't be any problems at work because he’d already asked Tom for a week off and the man had accepted. He’d never asked for time off before. At times though he would end up abandoning his job in order to chase after Izaya.

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  

 

 

There was nothing else to do besides waiting, waiting until the clock turned to 12:00 am.  “Next Monday, I’ll get you when it turns on Monday.  A week and… it’ll be your choice.  Be free, or become my possession.”  The raven's smirk burned in his mind, making him sick at the knowledge it showed, as if he finally got the key piece in his crazy and weird game.  The only piece he really wanted.

 

Izaya really knew him, better than he knew himself.

 

And even so, the raven knew Shizuo didn’t play according to the rules.  The blond had finally tired of what he was, of being a monster.

 

And until the moment came he’d treat him as the unpredictable wild animal released in a city full of humans that Shizuo really was. 

 

And finally, finally, Shizuo tired.  He accepted a dare, a bet with his enemy.  In truth?  Shizuo needed to be tamed, to finally _end_ his destructive rampages.


	2. What It Implies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for abrupt time changes without notice (leaping through time~~?, it's not a good idea to be listening "Dancing Through Life" Wicked the Musical) =3 /YDC is bricked And unfinished ideas that will -maybe- end later, in another chapter or story... I don't know...  
> I really should not be proud of it… but I am… That’s how my brain works… leaping from one thing/idea to another without notice…
> 
> Don't pay attention to chapter titles, usually are not related to the chapter itself XD /bricked again

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Shizuo knew it was a bad idea, still he fell in it.  For once doing exactly what Izaya wanted of him.

 

A deal, a bet, a game?  Not exactly.  Or… did Shizuo really fell for this obvious trap?  He was tired.  Tired of this game.  A game with no winners no losers.  A game he has been playing for years with the flea, and one without rules, without end.

 

Sunday, 11:58 pm.  Just two minutes to get back on his word, or accept this thing.  Shizuo let a sigh escape him, feeling more nervous with the tic tack of the clock.  He got on his feet, placing his apartment like a caged animal.  All was cleaned, even if he was sure to be back in a week at most, he loved to keep his place nice and clean.

 

“Fuck.  I’ll kill that fucking bastard if he doesn’t arrive on time!” the growl barely restricted in his throat was the response to his nervousness, the clock seeming to laugh at him, the clock hands seemingly unmoving.  Yes, a caged unpredictable wild beast.  All his escape routes blocked.  And one offered at the last second by his sworn enemy.  What could end of this?  Just…  what will happen?

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

“Shizu-chan~~” Izaya walked to him, a smirk on his face when he put down the plates he was carrying.  “What do you like for today’s breakfast?” the gleam on his eyes made the bound man wish for the nth time he wasn’t there.  “Izaya…” using his real name without anger was finally setting on him, a name, a real name and not a derogatory term ( _“Fucking damn flea!”_ ) or roaring it in anger ( _I-ZA-YA-KUN!!!!!_ ) (followed by whatever object was near Shizuo at the moment, a weapon to throw and to try to kill, or at least maim, the parkour master).

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

His body ached, a kind of ‘good ache’, like when muscles hurt after a good exercise, the “masochist ache where muscles hurt but want to exercise more.”  “Ne, Shizu-chan?  What are you thinking now?”  The raven got out from his desk, filling his cup of coffee and taking a piece of –disgustingly sweet- cake for the debt collector (“It’s only a week, a week and I’ll be back to my normal routine.”).  “Nothing, I’m just tired.”  An elegant brow arched before laughing softly and setting the plate on the table, just in front of the brown-haired male, only his ends retained the blond dye.  ( _“Hey Shizu-chan, I still think your original hair color is way tantalizing than this yellow crap you insist doing to your hair.”_ )

 

“You can’t fool me, Shizu-chan.  That’s something I will never accept for you to try to trick me.”  Coldness in his body language, he wasn’t happy with his answer, and still Shizuo defied his demand.

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

“No, no, no, no.  You don’t get it, protozoan” a shake of his head while he rolled the knife, passing it between his fingers.  “It is a contract.  A C-O-N-T-R-A-C-T” spelling the word as if he were a small kid who couldn’t understand otherwise.  “Do you even know what a contract is, Shizu-chan?”  “Of course I do!” anger flared in his eyes, the only thing retaining him from smashing Izaya was his damn phone on speaker and dialing to Kasuka, most surely interrupting him from his last movie shooting.  “So…  do you remember what to say to your _dear_ brother?” again provoking him, testing his resolution.  “I do… stop messing with him…” so easy to control in the basic sense.  Just mention the famous Hanejima Yuuhei, Shizuo’s young brother and… wait the threat to sink.  “Nii-san?” the voice of his brother, apparently monotonous but full of concern, it was rare for his brother to call him when he has a shooting, “what happens?”  The glare directed to Izaya could have made anyone run for their life, except for the one addressed.  “Hi, Kasuka.  Sorry to bother you, but there’s something I need you to know.”  Mouth dry, he tried to swallow, fidgeting at Izaya’s crazy smirk, and rushed before his brother could ask what was wrong, “I… I’m with Izaya, Kasuka.  I’m OK, all is OK, so don’t worry.  I’ll let you know later.  For now I’m _controlled_.”  And just when he was going to continue, Izaya cut the call shaking his head.  “Ne, you are overstepping your boundaries, Shizu-chan, and as you remember…” the raven smiled, a really soft smile, all pieces falling in place.

 

“And talking about that…”  Izaya laid a notebook and different colored pens on the coffee table, before raising his eyes to meet the blond’s.  “Read that, and mark with different colors what you accept, what you think is a good idea but don’t like how is written, what you are against, and…” his smirk became eerie, “what it’s not there but you want to be on there.  Don’t be shy, remember we’ll be working on all, Shizu-chan.  But… have it signed and your notes today, we have a tight schedule today.”

 

The ex-bodyguard wasn’t sure to even _want_ _to_ take the notebook, even less to read it, and finally to question and suggest things.  To discuss the contents with Izaya, already boasting and showing off for his… _prize_ , his… _reward_ (“When is he not showing off?” Shizuo bit his cheek to not say it out loud).

 

The notebook was a set of rules, conditions and guidance for different situations, for this so-called ‘training’ Izaya has been bragging non-stop since Wednesday.

 

  1. I, Heiwajima Shizuo, am the submissive of Orihara Izaya.  As for this moment on, I accept my Master’s words and decisions.  I have word on this relationship, on what I approve and the limits of it.
  2. As a submissive, I, Heiwajima Shizuo, will let my Master call me by the most appropriate name he considers suit me, especially but not limited to “Shizu-chan”, “brute”, and “protozoan”. 



 

“What the fuck is this?!” Shizuo raised his head from the notebook, his face red with anger and eyes staring with mischievous crimson.

 

…

…

…

 

“Izaya IS my Master.”  The ultimate acceptance of what signing that contract implied, what really signified the insistence of Izaya on him reading and approving all and each one of the letters, words, and phrases written on that god dammed –rules or guidelines- notebook!  And he didn’t realize, tried to ignore it as hard as he could until now, finally sinking while presented with a silver ring and a pair of silver piercing jewelry he didn’t want to know for what body part they were meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there IS a reason why I hate investigating about something... I find a lot of information 'till the point I am saturated with it and don't know what to do with it!!!
> 
> My last paper... it was asked to be only 8 pages and I ended with almost 30 pages... 
> 
> I need to check what's giving me double spaces when I just put one... 
> 
> So... yeah, the contract. I'm still working on it XD Don't give up yet o.o


	3. The Contract – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the day has arrived...
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTAMS, MY DEAR READERS!!!
> 
> I was planning to post it with the complete contract, but as I’ve found out, it’ll take a lot of time to finish it, so at least I’m updating with the start XD A –somewhat early for some, late for others- Christma’s gift =D
> 
> I really recommend to have a guide with the colors they are using (I’ve using mine and still, I was already mistaking some -.- /bricked) You'll understand later why I insist on this... =X

 

**Monday**

 

Just as Shizuo took a sip of milk to calm himself, eyes continuously falling at the mocking clock, now 11:59 pm and slowly advancing the hands.  So tempting to just ignore everything and go on with his life, ignoring whatever trick Izaya prepared.  Rage, insecurity, nervousness, apprehension, and over all, the _need_ to know what the informant really wanted to do now.  When they talked it was calm, the raven never faltering, always insulting, full of himself, of the knowledge what he was (a god, as Izaya called himself), someone over humans, way superior to Shizuo, a beast, a monster, inferior to humans.

 

Less than a minute to wait, and hope, for Izaya to –not- arrive.  Again, why did he accepted this?  All the month Shizuo mulled over his reason (did he even have a reason to go on with this?), getting to answer.

 

12:00 am, the clock hands barely changed when a soft click followed by the doorknob moving alerted Shizuo that someone was try… _opening?!_ his door!  “Shizu-chan!  Are you awake?”  For fucks sake…  just…  NO.  The damn flea dared to enter his apartment?!  Wasn’t it enough to be spending (wasting) a week with him just to finally show him he was not a monster, was a normal human?  To finally have a reason to keep Izaya away from him, from his life?!

 

The blond stilled, heart clenching at the  _disgusting_ sound, at Izaya's voice, even forgotting how to breath for a moment, until the door opened, showing the parka-clad informant, smirk on place and bright crimson eyes with a mischievous glint.  "It's time, Shizu-chan.  Actually," he made the dramatic exageration to look at his clock, "it's 1 mintute passed 12.  It's Monday, let's go home.  There...  I'll explain what he'll be doing."  His smirk grew impossible wider, making the other shudder in fright, and after a short nod, "I'll go.  I have all I need."  And followed Izaya out of his home, to an unexpected experience for a week ( _Only a week, right?_ ), to free himself.

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

Monday to Wednesday were a blur for Shizuo, he couldn’t actually recall _what_ have happened.  He seemed to be in an… empty state of mind.  Barely reacting to Izaya’s antics and taunts, trying to force a reaction from the bodyguard.

 

Nothing.  The monster again acting as unpredictable as usual.  Never following his rules.  It seems Izaya will have to use earlier his...  hidden ace, his true plan to keep Shizuo at his mercy, under his control

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

**Thursday**

 

“So, Shizu-chan, what do you think of my first draft?” yes, Izaya was curious at the apparent calm behavior of his soon-to-be-submissive (and with some luck, patience and training possible <strike><small>…-</small></strike>slave?, what he wanted more, to really have control over the beast, the untamable monster).

 

“Why?” the raven blinked, caught off ward at the simple question.  “Why what, protozoan?  Why I want you to accept?  Why I _want_ you?  Why I am _helping_ you?  There’s a lot of answers to different questions, so…  If you explain better your concerns, I’ll be able to know what bothers you.”  A silver tongue, easy to confuse and mislead with words.

 

Seething in barely controlled rage, the brunet pointed to the notebook.  “Why all of this?  What do you want?  What do you expect from me, you fucking flea?!”  “Tsk, tsk.  There are things you need to learn, protozoan.  And the sooner the best for both of us, for our… _relationship._ ”

 

An immediate blush was his answer, followed by stuttering “s… shut up, fucking pest!”  “Answer me, or do you prefer we review each part?  Actually, I’d prefer that…  to…  _discuss_ all the points of our contract, Shizu-chan.”  Calm, secure of how this will end on his benefit, Shizuo had already fallen in his trap, already following part of his preferred path where he got the best piece of the complicated game, got the unpredictable monster and, when trained, the most _powerful_ and _valuable_ possession anyone could want to have at their orders, having all control over him.  “Do whatever you want, bastard.”

 

Izaya let out a loud and exaggerated sigh, tsk’ing again.  “That’s one thing we have to work on, Shizu-chan.  That language, tone of voice and attitude towards others, especially me…  Now that I’m in _charge_ of you.”  He took the notebook and scanned it, searching for a note on the paragraphs, something to know Shizuo did at least read (look) some of the things written.  “Do you accept everything?” he raised an eyebrow, letting his smirk announce a really painful future if Shizuo couldn’t settle his position with Izaya.  “I read that.  It’s pure bullshit.”  The notebook was yanked from Izaya’s hands and almost torn to pieces.

 

The glint of silver stopped him from doing so.  “It seems I really have to start working on you, Shizu-chan.  So…  choose four different colors, we’ll work with them on the draft, and don’t you dare attempt something again, remember you’ve already signed.”  Izaya’s body language was one of total confidence.  “I’ve never signed anything with you, bastard.”  The taller one growled, but a hint on insecurity in his affirmation, as far as he remembered, he haven’t signed anything with the pest, which was immediately followed by laughter.  “To enter in a contract doesn’t require to put your signature on paper immediately, one’s word is what starts a contract, which you’ve already accepted without questions and restrictions.  Remember to read to small letters, Shizu-chan~.  Specially read all.”  Mocking the other, playing with the different pens as if they were knifes, ready to slash and throw them.

 

“Fucking damn flea…” muttering, Shizuo breathed to calm himself, and glared at the pens as if those were the culprits of him being in that position.  Closing his eyes, he let his left hand come in contact with the writing material –all- laid on the table between him and Izaya, and closed his fingers around the first color, “This…  with it…  what I accept…” forcing the words out he opened his eyes, realizing the pen was dark blue, sighing again, we closed again his eyes, taking seven more pens, “this… what I do not agree with, or… needs some adjustments for the to agree” (red), “what I do NOT accept at all” (purple), “I… don’t know what, maybe…?” (black), a heavy sigh, “the changes and modifications I suggest for what you’ve already written” (orange), “with this…  my comments and questions, and maybe explanations of whatever’s written”, Shizuo threw a dark green pen to Izaya.  “That one is for you, for whatever you want to write.”  The raven puffed up in self-satisfaction, his _enemy_ was acting like himself, unpredictable, yes, but at least following the basic rules.  “So, you are missing that last one,” his smirk grew impossible wider, “I get that is for you?  Did you really let fate do the work for you, protozoan, or did you set it to start your training?”  “What?!” angry, still haven’t seen the last pen, the only one he haven’t said for what it was.  “Look what is in your hand, brute.  At least learn to pay attention to what **you** are _doing._   But I suppose you don’t know what I’m talking about, so I’ll point it for you.”  Izaya got on his feet, walking the few steps until he got in front of the still sit monster, “ _That_ pen, light green, I get it’s for all your suggestions?  For what I didn’t considered and you want to be included?  For those parts, those things, not considered, nor explained, and you are afraid of them, of what I could use their absence for?”  Deep red, in anger and shame, all what Izaya knew to be correct in his affirmation.  “And…  did you chose the light green for you, Shizu-chan?  To start showing **I** am stronger than you, the only one that can _dominate_ you, _tame_ you, _control_ your monstrous nature?  To remember _who you belong to?_ ”  Unable to answer with words, his body language gave all the answers Izaya needed, from his wired position, tense, flushed face, eyes that showed all his emotions, pure soft caramel brown orbs full of insecurities, showing his fear, and the hope for Izaya’s words to be true.  Shizuo bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes, nodding softly, finally _answering_ and _accepting_ Izaya’s words, heart clenching when realizing his unintentional mistake with the green pens, he didn’t choose them, but…  if he hadn’t let all to pure luck, he’ll have gotten (at least) a dark color, not the light one…  and less the light one of the _exactly same color_ he gave Izaya.

 

“So, now that the color situation resolved, let’s work on the draft, Shizu-chan.”  A happy tone, and finally sat next to the blond, opening the notebook, and ignoring the bodyguard’s apprehensive stance.  “From the start, a contract.  _Our contract,_ Shizu-chan.  I really need you to comprehend this, so if you have a question, don’t doubt to ask.”  A happy kid that finally got the toy he sought for long time, his most prized possession.

 

“First things first” the raven opened the notebook, turning it to the first written page, “here will be the rights, duties and obligations for both of us, you and me.  Our…  to call it something, _agreement for our relationship._   So, if there’s nothing else, let’s start, we’ve already lost so many time to start this.”

 

"I'm death...  I really fucked all..."  Shizuo muttered, remembering some of the  _details_ and  _omitions_ of said contract draft. Things he was sure Izaya intentionally left blank and explained in all details. For him to ask and know what of the things accepting implied...

 

 


	4. The Contract – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …please hit me -.- I wrote two full paragraphs directly on my AO3 draft and forgot about it -.- Then… discarded the draft until now that I’m re-reading this to upload… /crawls back to hole
> 
> Also, I have absolute NO KNOWLEDGE about legal contracts, I’ve been reading (… /hides under blanket) “Submissive” and “Slave” contracts to base this thing on =X So, if you find something incoherent or strange, please point it out!
> 
> Also... I WANTED to have the contract complete... but... I didn't take in account I'll get the flu *angry angry* It's not funny being wrapped in a blanket, aching eyes, computer that seems to be acting up (I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HIM NOW! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!), and trying to finish some Illustrator drawing that I'm sure my boss will wanna kill me because of my tardiness with them... among other things -.-
> 
> But, I'll upload what I have, and... remember, this is the Second Part! And still a draft of what they are arguing XD /bricked
> 
> Of pure draft, including future things that'll happen (I'm already planning them ahead =3) I have 30 pages... don't know who many are here XD /bricked /double bricked
> 
> *Returns to bed. I shouldn't have gotten out...* And... yes, chapter is way worst than my usual writing style/structure... Need to clean and organize things better... 
> 
>  
> 
> Drastic change on subject:  
> Anyone knows ANYTHING about taphonomy and archaeology...? I'm stuck on that -.-

“So, now that the color situation resolved, let’s work on the draft, Shizu-chan.”  A happy tone, and finally sat next to the blond, opening the notebook, and ignoring the bodyguard’s apprehensive stance.  “From the start, a contract.  _Our contract,_ Shizu-chan.  I really need you to comprehend this, so if you have a question, don’t doubt to ask.”  A happy kid that finally got the toy he sought for long time, his most prized possession.

 

“First things first” the raven opened the notebook, turning it to the first written page, “here will be the rights, duties and obligations for both of us, you and me.  Our…  to call it by some name the  _agreement for our relationship._   So, if there’s nothing else, let’s start, we’ve already lost so many time to start this.”

 

Izaya opened the notebook, and started to tell the debt collector.  “This will put the conditions of this relation, Shizu-chan.  So you have to pay attention to all.  And for that, let’s _finally_ check this.”  After a deep breath, he continued.  “As you –I hope- read, the first part is about _you._   Your condition, your place, your… rights, and, obviously, your duties and obligations.  Remember, **IT IS** a draft, nothing final, I need your  _colaboration_ to have the final version.  So, try to keep calm and use that brain of yours to question and add what you feel is missing.”

 

> As of today, December XX, 20XX, I, **Heiwajima Shizuo,** by my own volition and  sane body and mind, become a submissive (with option to becoming slave in the future) to my Master, **Orihara Izaya.**   I do this of my own free will, no one is forcing me to follow this contracts.
> 
>  

It was amusing watching Shizuo tense at each read word but nevertheless not stopping Izaya.  Eyes flickering between anger and shame, and it delighted the raven even more being able to see those eyes without obstructions, hidden by those distasteful shades.  

 

> This contract is written to make clear the duties, rights and obligations of both    **Heiwajima Shizuo** (hereinafter, _“sub”_ – and possibly in the future – _“slave”_ ), and **Orihara Izaya** (hereinafter, _“Master”_ , or _“Izaya”_ when the situation requires it).  From the date of signing, this contract will be in full force and effect.
> 
>  

The raven consciously and intentionally omitted a duration term for this, hoping the monster to note this obvious thing and lash at this point, expecting to miss the less obvious traps laid in the contract.  Anger filled caramel eyes “What the hell?!  I am in no way a sub, whatever that means!!  And even less a slave!  I AM free, you bastard!”  Yeah, expected.  Pure outrage from not knowing the meaning of a single word, and hidding it for his anxiety of the known one.  “Don’t worry for little details,” Izaya dismissed the outburst, “and yes, you _are_ a sub.  That’s what you have needed all this time.  You can’t… **control** yourself.  You need someone to take care of that, and that’s the reason of why I’m here~,” and what better way to ignore the second part than to just omit it?

 

>  The purpose of this instrument is to:
> 
>   1. State the full mutual consent of the undersigned in regards to this relationship.
>   2. Explain the responsibilities and duties of both Master and sub.
>   3. Define safewords and their use.
>   4. Explain the use of punishment.
>   5. Foster a greater sense of communication between respective parties.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ** THE SUBMISSIVE **
> 
>  
> 
>   1. I, Heiwajima Shizuo, am the submissive of Orihara Izaya.  As for this moment on, I accept my Master’s words and decisions.  I have word on this relationship, on what I approve and the limits of it.  Of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do this thing for my own well-being as to have someone to have control over me.
>   2. As a submissive, I, Heiwajima Shizuo, will let my Master call me by the most appropriate name he considers suit me, especially but not limited to “Shizu-chan”, “brute”, and “protozoan”.   – Immediately Shizuo stroked it all in red.  Scribbling ‘Never.  My  **name is Heiwajima Shizuo.** ’
> 

> 
>  
> 
> For that, I hereby understands and:
> 
>  
> 
>   1. I promise to obey the will of my Master, Orihara Izaya, in all things.  I understand that His decisions will be made with the ultimate thoughtfulness for my and his welfare.
>   2. I promise to conduct myself with the utmost respect for my Master, Orihara Izaya.  I will address Him as “Master”, unless it would be indiscreet to do so; in which case, I will use His name.
>   3. I understand that, above all else, it is my duty to please my Master and I promise I will endeavor to do so.  I will speak respectfully and truthfully, conduct my tasks quickly and efficiently, and see to my Master’s every need.  These needs may be social, sexual, or those that fall under service.
>   4. I understand that I am to serve at my Master’s pleasure at all times, whether or not we are physically together, with the exception of my working hourse, pre-approved volunteer time, pre-approved family visits, and other necessary leave that we may decide to negotiate separately.
>   5. I agree to wear my cell phone, to keep it charged and in working order, and to respond His calls and messages as promptly as I am able.
> 

> 
>  

Izaya was not happy at what he had to add to the contract, the… ‘safeword’ and ‘safesign’ part, and even while he knew Shizuo had absolute no idea what they were, and their… importance in a contract of this kind.

 

>   1. I accept as safeword “ **love** ” or “ **lovely** ”, and as safesign to keep the palms of my hands in an extended position for five full minutes during session, when the position doesn’t require having the hands extended, in this case, I’ll cross both my big toes for the same amount of time.
>   2. I will spend all availabe hours at my Master, Orihara Izaya, home as when and how He requests it.   
>   3. When my brother asks for my presence, I'll discuss it with my Master, for me to give back to him the time I'm with my brother.
>   4. When on my working hours, I have liberty to talk with my friends, but I am obligued to came back to my Master when he calls to me, even while on my working time.
> 

> 
>  

Shizuo quickly questioned the other man.  "What?!  What does it mean?!" At what Izaya looked at him with incredulity, “is it even _that hard_  for your tiny brain to comprehend what’s written?  It’s exactly as it says in the contract.  Believe me, I’m not to fond for a ‘safeword’ nor ‘safesign’ but even I understand sometimes they are needed.  But if you feel you don’t need them…” the raven let time stretch, forcing Shizuo to do something, or let it be.  Stretching a maniac grin when the ex-bartender sighed in resignation over all this crap he accepted.  At this, Shizuo was really fuming.  “I will NOT, EVER, discuss me being with MY brother!”  But Izaya was not really paying attention to the wrath directed at him.  “Don’t worry, it’s only formalities, and it’s not like you spend 365/24/7 with your brother.  May I ask again when was the last time you both talked face to face…?”  and gave more reasons for the fuming blond to lash out at him, but surprised that the bodyguard ignored (or maybe… didn’t acknowledge?) the safewords and safesign.  Both were almost, to not say totally, impossible to do.  But as the debt collector always showed, he had always payed way more attention to everything related to his brother than anything else, even while asking to call Izaya 'love' or 'lovely'.

 

>  
> 
> ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ** THE DOMINANT (OWNER) **
> 
> **Master’s Responsabilities**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I promise to care for and cherish my sub –slave-.  I will help him, teach him and guide him, show him his limits and take him beyond them.  I have the right to use his body so long as I do not damage him, inflict lasting injury or harm him mentally.  I have the ability to  **use him**  as a  _servant_ ,  **have him tend**  to my  _whims_  and  _needs_  and  **I will do so.**   I will  **use** _implements_  and  _tools_  on him for my  **own pleasure,**  I will  **bind him and restrain him,**  and _ **I will have him sexually.**_
> 
>  

Flushed red, not totally related to anger nor shame, Shizuo found himself unable to even mumble a word.  “This next part is a mere requisite, but better be safe, ne?”  As you know, I don’t smoke and I despise any kind of drugs, I don’t usually drink alcohol, but… sometimes I _can_ and _will_ use it for… different things” his smile already foreboding an impending threat towards the debt collector.

 

> I will not use drugs or cigars at any time when we are together.  I will **help him find his pleasure and peace in submission,** and I will make sure that _he knows when he has **pleased me.**_   I will **reward** him and **punish** him for his _efforts_ and _failures,_ but I will take the time to hear his thoughts and nurture him as he grows.
> 
>  
> 
> My sub is a _precious_ thing to me, and I seek to make him strong and powerful himself.  I will not interfere with his work, nor will I make unreasonable demands upon his time.  I am aware that he may dislike some of _my choices_ , and I know that _my word is the **final authority in ALL matters.**_   I will, however, listen to his opinions and thoughts with respect and I will consider his opinions.  His needs outweigh his preferences, and it is my duty to ensure he understands that.

 

“Just _some_?!” Shizuo couldn’t believe Izaya, and less hearing it of his own voice.  “I detest **all** of you, fucking flea!”

 

> I will set a routine and rules for my sub, and I will let him know what the punishments are for infractions.  I will set daily discipline.  It is my duty to be constant for my sub, and to be reliable, sober and caring.  I will respect the attached (requested) list of my sub’s preferences, and discuss them with him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Medical Considerations**
> 
> Both parties agree to be tested for all common sexually transmitted diseases within one week of the signing of this contract.  In addition, follow-up testing is to be conducted every three months.
> 
>  
> 
> Both parties agree to keep standard First Aid and CPR certifications current.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Execution**
> 
> This contract represents the negotiated terms and understanding between the parties.  By signing below, both parties respectfully agree to be bound by the terms of this contract.
> 
>  
> 
> **Sub’s Signature**
> 
> I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my master, and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand tha I will be commanded and trained and punished as a slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my master to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract.
> 
>  
> 
> Submissive      Heiwajima Shizuo
> 
> **Master's Signature**
> 
> I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this slave as my property, body and possessions, and to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide for their security and well-being and command them, train them, and punish them as a slave. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to the slave as long as they are mine. I further understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time.
> 
>  
> 
> Master             Orihara Izaya

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  

 

Shizuo stayed silent, dread taking over him with each passing word, each sentence, eyes filling with apprehension and body tensing until the end, stamping his name on the paper in the end after an already lost fight.  Not even in his wildest and most crazy dreams had Izaya believe the untamed monster will accept a basic draft.  Yes, there are still a lot of modifications and points to be... discussed between them, but, Shizuo -again- surprised the Informat by staying quiet during  _almost_ the reading, his eyes showed the battle in his interior, in his mind, his morals, his believes, and what Izaya was blatantly offered him.  A way out.  Where... he had...  _liberty_ but at the same time has someone to respond to, someone not afraid of him, someone that was always taunting him, forcing him out of his mind, of his beliefs, destroying all that he wanted ( _peace, tranquility_ ).  Maybe... just... maybe.

 

Under his signature Shizuo added with his pen, 'it's only temporary.  Not a final "Contract", but something to start working on and with."  A last attempt to rebel himself against Izaya.  "Let's see if it can help him in the future."  The smirk has nothing to let it continue if it was on his hands.

 

The decisive words.  Finally accepting.  And, he fixed his eyes on bright crimson, caramel eyes afraid but hoping, expecting it to work, whatever it costs to him.  Forcing Izaya to acknowledge the responsability he now carried with him.  A wild monster, an untamed beast.  Someone inferior to his precious  humans but far more interesting than them, if only for his unpredictableness, all that Shizuo carries by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all of my dear readers, I really wish and hope you all have an amazing year, full of new experiences, enjoy and despair with different situations (I know years can be happy and sad as the most depressing ever), so, try to enjoy and learn from all and everything 2014 brings with it, happy, sad, exciting.
> 
> And overall, stay safe and take care =)
> 
> I really appreciate comments and kudos!


	5. Habits?  Start to Know What One Really Is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a writers block (not so... just... not a way for me to know WHAT to write and HOW to do it...), here's the next chapter =3
> 
> Please tell me how it is =X
> 
> So... yeah. I accept it. My brain really works in a weird way, please forgive for strange leaps in information, situations, and etc, etc, etc =P
> 
> My brain works this way @_@ (If someone wants/dares to analyze it, go for it XD /bricked).
> 
> And... as in Spanish, the title is a 'válgase la rebuznancia', (wordplay: redundancia + rebuznar = rebuznancia, something like redundancy + bray / heehaw -er... a donkey neigh?- in the way that donkeys are -in a degoratory way- known to "speeak" without thinking or are dumb). So, title, it cames to the same thing =X
> 
> Ashamed of myself, wrote a lot but... without connection =P Need to work on that XD /bricked -.- *sad*

He could barely remember those last days.  Or to be more precise, the  _last days_  of his  _freedom._   A blur of emotions, feelings and experiences, of... discussions with the flea.  Endless pain.  His mind being messed up with.  A constant push-and-pull of feelings and knowledge between the informant and the bodyguard.  Not ever getting to a definite agreement, not a full-on-war, as always.  The… calm before the storm.  Both males testing the boundaries, the limits, how far could both go against the other, testing, poking their ‘new’ temporal relationship.

 

For sure, he knew Izaya was at his throat, behind him, trying to know  _everything._   Even what Shizuo didn’t know about himself.  What he likes, what he hates, his tastes, his hobbies, time killers, vices ( _“just HOW many cigarettes you smoke PER day?!”_ ), his downers (tranquilizers? ~~what calm him after a fight and chase with Izaya~~ ) ( _“MILK”_   skeptic, incredulous even after watching Shizuo down a half gallon in a few gulps the first days, _“sweets?  Cake?”_ and unhealthy quantities of sweet stuff _“are you sure you are not diabetic, Shizu-chan?”_   Incredulity still after finding out his new… _sentinent_ _toy, humanoid monster’s_ diet.  Junk food and sweet stuff.  Nothing healthy,  if not taking into account the insane amount of dairy products he consumed, milk overall.

 

Some things were… to say the least,  _strange,_  for Shizuo.  It started with the informant making him list ALL his food intake, which fazed Shizuo at the detailed knowledge Izaya wanted to have, totally know all of his personality ( _“hey Shizu-chan~  Can a best have a **personality?** Shouldn’t it be your **beastiality?** ” _ Never stopping his taunts, enjoying to see the debt collector starving form.)  It didn’t seem as bad as first, but the… face Izaya made at each junk and fast food Shizuo mentioned, his mouth _watering_  at the memories of having a strawberry milkshake and cakes with his brother or boss, getting sad at their absence, at his decision to follow with this proposal of Izaya, at first he tried to ignore the other, forcing himself to be calm in Izaya’s presence, at hearing grating and disgusting voice, at the foul smell the raven emitted, an odor only the blond could perceive.

 

The accepted company forced him to get used to the smell, but still the voice made his temper flare, only controlled by Izaya waving the signed contract –a copy- where he accepted being Izaya’s _sub,_ a term Shizuo wasn’t completely sure to understand, less the not-so-subtle part of him being a possible _slave_ in the future.  Yes, the Informant was sick, a deviant, crazy, with a ‘God’ complex, obsessed with wanting to know **everything** and dealing with all kinds of his _precious_ humans.  Toying, messing with them.  Using them, humans, Celty and he himself, as pieces of a game Izaya devised.  A game no one really understood.  Not even Izaya.

 

“I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAA!!  WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAKE?!  AND MY MILK?!”  Angry.  Perfect.  Just great to start.  And to refresh the debt-collector memory a little.  A day and a half without mentioning the signed contract (draft) was good time to touch some of the details the taller of the two ignored.

 

The raven sauntered to the kitchen, just fresh from a bath and with clothes more comfortable-looking than his regular ones, his poker face on place.  “Yes, Shizu-chan~?”  Acting like he had absolute no idea why the monster was angry at now, shaking his head slightly.  “For God sake, there’s no need to shout.  I can hear perfectly fine.”

 

“Hey, tell me more about what you eat~” sing-sang voice, ignoring the angry display of the blond, and taking a seat in front of his computer, and happily spinning on his chair.  “I just can’t believe you can go with all that junk!”

 

“It is not junk” seething.  His arms embracing protectively around a plate of –disgustingly- sweet cake and milkshake.

 

“It is.  It is not balanced at all.  All that junk is going to be your downfall, it’s gonna kill you.”  And a know-it-all smile, eyes cold and a glare pointed at the rest of the food on the table.  “Do you _even know_ what an adequate nutrition is?”

 

“I don’t care.  I don’t get sick.”  The older answered with a snort, his gaze at the raven’s eyes.

 

“So innocent to believe that, even beasts can die with a bad diet.  Unbalanced feeding affect all animals, and I doubt monsters are different.”  A condescending attitude, slightly shaking his head, he couldn’t believe Shizuo.  A beast ruled by instinct, to do what it pleases without thinking in the _future,_ apparently not even care about the present itself.  Controlled by urges, by the instant need.  “Don’t make a fuss.  You have a _really unhealthy diet._   And that’s something you’ll change, amongst other things and habits.”  A sickly sweet smile and amused eyes that promised _pain._   “You live here, you decided it on your own volition, no one –understand, I- forced you to do it, to accept.  So shut up and eat what I have.”

 

Shizuo muttered, resentful and angry at all.  At Izaya, but overall at himself for falling in such and obvious trap.  A trap.  From where he’ll be free in just 2 more days with a few hours.  Just… resist.  Don’t let Izaya mess with his mind even more.  A week to be completely free of the annoyance.  He submitted to the command, eating what the raven had prepared, his face scrunched in a –cute- pout Izaya had never seen before on the brute.

 

Not satisfied with the new information of his experiments ‘normal’ diet, the raven proceed to work on his recently acquired knowledge, thoroughly looking over his experience, what he already knew about Shizuo, and what the beast himself told Izaya, intentionally or not, with his body language and slightest reaction to something, checking all, comparing everything, working on a devilish plan to further work with his _sub’s_ future training regime.  Was there something Izaya would _love_ Shizuo to do?  To act like?  Have a set of rules to obey and act according to?  Yes.  There were.  Izaya hummed happily to himself, happily seated in front of his computer, legs crossed and spinning from time to time while laughing to himself, startling the blond, bored as hell.

 

 

 ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

“What the fuck are you playing?  What the hell do you want with me?!”  Angry, irritated, hurt, scared, excited, his emotions always so easily to saw, so different from his inexpressive brother with a blank face on always, except when acting, when shooting a movie or a tv program.

 

“Does you mind is so tiny you already forgot?  Remember that you signed just a draft.  And there’s a lot of points you completely ignored, my dear~” a real smile reflected on reddish eyes.  “It’s not my fault you tend to ignore the important parts and explode at the littlest details.”  Funny, pleasant.  The Informant really was enjoying Shizuo’s perplexity, anger suddenly drained and filled with… _apprehension?_   Can a beast be frightened from his master?  A monster be scared of its trainer, of its owner?  Seems like so in Shizuo’s case.  It’ll be fun to discover all those little aspects, and mold him.

 

“What with that?” already on the defensive, his barriers raised, his eyes already averted with hesitation, apprehensive.

 

“There’s a lot of things to work on, my dear sub.”  Sadistic and pleased grin.  “Keep on mind what you’ve signed and accepted.  Even beasts must have honor, should be loyal to keep their word.”

 

Dread.  Anxiety.  Scared of what he’d done.  In what mess he put himself in.

 

 

 ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

“There’s also the issue of some… distusting  _habits_  of yours.  They are unhealthy, but what can a beast know how to take care of oneself?  You just follow your basic instincts, ne?  Eat whatever you fancy (or is it whatever you can afford?), and follow your body’s basic needs.  Eat, sleep, and fuck.  Just like an” 

 

Snarling at this, “Shut up!”

 

“Bullseye?” a proud grin.  “So, there’s a little annex to our draft, not the last one, just to let you know.”

 

With the dark green pen Izaya added in the contract-draft he took from a locked drawer the following list.  “You know, tobacco is bad for the health, but I doubt your little protozoan brain understand health risks associated with smoking.  Also, burnt tobacco is a disgusting odor I don’t want in  **my**  home and  _properties._ ”

>  
> 
>   1. Reduce tobacco consumption until zero consumption.  It can start by mixing tobacco and lettuce cigars (1).  The time limit to stop all consume of cigars and nicotine is 6 months. 
>   2. The implement of a healthy diet.  Sweets, dairy products, and junk food will be restricted.  A balanced diet will be designed, followed with an exercise routine.
>   3. **No bartender outfits.  AT ALL.**  Distasteful.  No style.  Monotone and boring.  And not current job.  Brother complex?
> 

> 
>  

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

The attitude of the blond said everything Izaya needed to know.  It was more than what the beast could handle, at least for now.

 

“So… what do you say?  Of course, it’s only a small draft, I…  _we_  need you to approve it.  And, as you can see…  we’re on Friday, almost Saturday.”  Persistent, as the annoying pest he was.

 

“I… I…” his voice hoarse, breaking, trying to speak but unable to do so “accept…”.  A low murmur, barely audible.  Defeated, partially broken.  Ashamed.  But a strange feeling on his mind, on his heart, a weir hope, butterflies in his chest and stomach.  Already falling without mean to stop himself.  Keeping to himself, not trusting his friends nor his brother.  This was his problem.  And he should get out of it with by own means.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I’ve never smoked, but a good friend loved lettuce cigars. And used to combine them with tobacco ones so the smell didn’t bother me as much as poor burnt tobacco XD
> 
> And I tend to mess up 'diary' and 'dairy' -.- Force of habit XD And that it's actually easier for me to write 'ia' than 'ai' /bricked
> 
> And been fighting with two chapters, a lot of things but without any kind of connection with the scenes, so please bear with me, be patient.


	6. Training Session or It's Better Than I Original Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally a new chapter! After almost a month without writing XD
> 
> Please, comment and review, they are always appreciated!

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” pure hate at the idea of changing his life, his habits.  “It is **MY** life, you bastard!”

 

The informant raised a delicate brow, tsk’ing “Shizu-chan, remember that you gave me your word.  You… already signed everything I needed you to.”  The grin was evil, promising pain and punishment if he ever _dared_ to defy his commands, something Shizuo already accepted to follow.  It really didn’t matter to Izaya that he _tricked_ the debt collector into accepting this _deal._

 

“You only said a **_week,_** you bastard!”  Scared, check.  Finally realizing the stupid mistake he did and fell, check.  Finally acting and recovering to be a trapped beast, check.  All going according to plan, Shizuo’s unpredictable, let’s see how he’ll act, but what interest could Izaya have in the blond otherwise?  Just… let’s witness and report how the monster will react to all, and the raven shivered in anticipation, his eyes gleaming with not-the-least-restrained mirth.

 

“Yes, yes.  A _week._   But you signed.  You _accepted_ to stay for as long as I wanted and/or needed you to.”  With all the time of the world, the informant took out the contract draft and waved it in front of Shizuo, enjoying the anger, the hate, that pure and blind animosity towards the sly informant.  And… all is a game, my dear Shizu-chan~”

 

“I’LL KILL YOU, FLEA!!!!  YOU TRICKED ME, ASSHOLE!”

 

“No, no, no.”  An exaggerated sigh.  “ _This time_ **I** **did not** _trick you.”_   His body was tense and ready to jump.  Crimson eyes pierced coffee ones mockingly, daring him to even _try_ to deny this, what Shizuo himself accepted of his own accord, believing, wanting to think, that it was not a trap and that if he –could- win he’d be free of Izaya, forever.  Not having to see that disgusting and cunning pest.  “So, are you already backing from this?  I’m –not- sorry, but you can’t do that.”  His body tense and ready to sprint if the bodyguard even _dared_ to move a step towards him or furniture to use as throwing weapons, his hand discretely going into his pocked to grip at his trusty flick blade.

 

Seeing red and fuming in hate, Shizuo pounced towards the slender man, trying to get his hands on that thin neck and just _snap_ it, a feral grin adorning his face at the image of the informant dying at his hands, to free Ikebukuro of the pest, of the damn bastard who enjoying toying with all the people there, plotting violence and setting different groups and gangs against each other, enjoying with the uncommon people and situations that joined in town, a headless fairy, a super-strong monster, yakuza, different gangs leaded by three best friend teenagers, and, a wannabe-God who loved to play with humans, toying with their emotions and setting difficult and complicated situations in town.

 

With his inhuman strength, Shizuo ripped the coffee table that stood between the two, holding it over his head and aiming at the flea, already jumping out of the way with fast reflexes, keeping himself out of harm’s way but close enough to taunt and cause damage to the wild beast, searching for more projectiles to use against the parasite.

 

“Do you think you can ever _scare_ _me?_   Do you think you’ll _touch me?  Damage me?”_   Jumping to his left, he turned fast enough to slash at the charging monster, managing to draw blood from the arm, who yelled and spun to try to catch the flea, already a few feet away, sporting his smirk and jeering at just how slow he was, strong, yes, but not fast enough to keep up with the parkour master, avoiding all the projectiles and blows directed his way.  And to mock the fake blond more, he started laughing, giggling while avoiding his fists, using Shizuo’s anger to train, enjoying his anger, his unforeseeable nature that rarely went according to plans, so that made him an extraordinary thing to train with.  Using his abilities and quick thinking and wit, all of them helping him avoid the least damage, jumping around and using all available places of his apartment, never once coming near to be hurt by Shizuo, already panting and sweating, his eyes never leaving the raven’s form, playing and performing precisions, rolls over fallen debris (maybe he’ll have some bruises later from this), wall runs and do tic-tac just to piss the bodyguard off when it pointed Izaya was trapped, and some vaults, barely sweating and just enjoying his training.  It was something he hasn’t thought at first.  Maybe, no, surely, his… _pet_ , this idea, this project, will give him more satisfaction and enjoyment at having to deal with the monster bastard.  Who could have believed Izaya could have his very own “run-for-your-life” type of training on parkour courtesy of Shizuo himself?  It couldn’t get better than this.  At least not for now.  Not for his future plans, what sent a shiver of anticipated pleasure down his spine, spinning and letting himself fall sitting on the upturned couch, laughing and putting his arms around his middle while his laughter filled the apartment, scaring Shizuo. 

 

Gasping and panting for breath, arms tired at the unusual exercise (usually their chases were way brief than this ‘session’), and it was taking its toll on his body, his tobacco-addicted-lungs.  “Bastard…” he managed to say between pants, legs heavy as lead and his flesh wound softly throbbing.

 

“Ne ne, Shizu-chan~  Do you want your _dear_ brother to suffer?  If you can’t take responsibility of your own actions and decisions, maybe he’ll have to make you follow your word.”  ( _“No no nono nononononononononono!”_ ) immediate apprehension, eyes widening and missing his breath for a few interminable seconds.  Izaya was more than capable of doing that, of involving his innocent brother in his mess.

 

“LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!”  Izaya’s smile was real, his laugh pure, a sound so different than his usual snide tone, of his sly attitude.  Crimson eyes locked with his, boring into his brain, wanting to read him, to _understand_ (?) him.  Curious but scornful at the same time.  A God and a Monster?  What would arise from this heinous agreement? 

 

Something that started by a way to try to be finally free of an annoyance only to fall in the veiled trap, accepting.  And slowly breaking down.  Just how can someone (he) be so stupid to fall in something so obvious?!  It could have bright neon lights with “TRAP” on it, and he’d still agreed to it.  Just to have a little opportunity to be finally left alone by Izaya.

 

A trap.

 

Shizuo raised his head, who had been lowered, and swallowed his pride, trying to talk as calm as possible.  “Leave my brother alone.”

 

“It’s not over, Shizu-chan.  It’s not like I want to deal with your monstrous unemotional monstrous brother either.”  The taunt did the trick, making Shizuo raise to rampage again, only to fall to his knees when a needle pierced his unprotected back.

 

“How…?”  There’s no way Izaya could have jabbed a needle on him!!  His world came to an abrupt dark end, losing his consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there STILL be strange and weird changes in temporal settings and situations, but finally I'm getting on track to keep more coherence in the story (at the end, I hope, all the weird jumps in the history will be understood... I hope).


	7. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone thinks of a title for this chapter, please do so.
> 
> Grammar and spelling mistakes... please point them out =P

“Shizu-chan~~  Finally back with the living?” the grating voice piercing his ears and head spinning out of control.

 

“What…” nausea.  His chest tightened trying to fight back the need to throw up, sweating cold.  He shivered.

 

“It seems it was a little stronger, even for you.”  Izaya said matter of fact.  A little curious to know how the drug was affecting the beast.

 

“You bastard…” the low growl followed by thickly swallowing and scrunching his eyes to just _not see._   ( _Why the fuck it is so bright?!_ )  At this the raven raised an delicate eyebrow, amused that the monster was badmouthing him.

 

“No.  It wasn’t me.  I **_told you_** all that junk you insist on calling _food_ and that disgusting _habit_ of yours is bad for the health.”  His condescending attitude towards the blond, shoulders slightly raised in an uncaring motion towards the other           , hands in his slacker’s pocket, for once not wearing that disgusting fur-trimmed jacket, clad on his slackers and v-neck black t-shirt.

 

“Li…liar!”  Angry.  Annoyed.  Just what Izaya needed Shizuo to feel, and the obvious reaction.  The blond tried immediately to retract his arms, get up to smash the annoying pest, finding he has no strength, and the metal clatter of something that partially kept them at his back.

 

“You should keep quiet, Shizu-chan~,” an exaggerated sigh, “I’ve already said you need to _trust_ my decisions.  And right now, you are acting as an unbroken-house-pet.” 

 

“Let me go!”  His accursed strength –unfortunately- had never failed him, so… why now?  Why it wasn’t working _now_?!  “WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!”

 

“No, no.  I really _suggest_ you to stop struggling.  I don’t know how your body will react to the dosage.  So, better stay quiet.  Actually… you look a little green~” and a sadistic grin, squatting to meet Shizuo at eye level.

 

When the blond didn’t stop struggling, Izaya just sighed, got up, and barely gazing at the other, not saying a single word. He left the room without saying a single word.  Shizuo was amazed, Izaya always searched for a way to annoy him, to just pester him… and now, he was acting as if he _cared._   A crazy idea.  A thought that sent shivers down his spine.  And… was left alone.  Alone with his nausea, cold and chained.  He wasn’t sure how much time he spend like that, falling asleep finally, partially waking up when Izaya took him and changed him to another room, with a soft light, and laid him in a soft mattress, covering with a blanket and wishing him to rest and feel better.  A very non-Izaya attitude.

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

It just couldn’t be possible.  It must be a dream.  A **_nightmare._**   It just couldn’t be real.  Just… no.  Please no.  His brother has been missing for more than two months now, almost three, no one having the slightest clue of his whereabouts.  Not him, not his boss, not his few friends.  And… the creepy informant just trolling.  Not  helping at all ( _“Shizu-chan?  Nope.  Haven’t seen him at all.”  “Missing, you say?  Well, that’s curious.  I doubt **someone** could get him._ ”), uncaring for his brother, happy for his disappearance ( _“I am an informant, yes.  The best out here.  And you seem to forget we are enemies, I’m way better with him out of my way.”_ ).  Enemies… but… shouldn’t at least he be worried about his so-called mortal enemy?!  To _know_ where, what happened to Shizuo to just… _disappear?!_   Yeah, his brother has problems, who does not?  But if there was something he admired, he was really proud of him was that his brother _does not_ run away.  Always, **always,** faced everything –even if that wasn’t his intention, he ended facing and confronting everything.  But… his brother was misunderstood.  Yeah, his anger got the worst of him, but he was intelligent, the best brother he could have asked for, an amazing friend.  And he was _gone._   Missing.  No one knows where he could be.

 

Kasuka have known since the beginning that Izaya and Shizuo were enemies, the reason?  As far as he knew their relationship, they just didn’t get along.  Their personalities were polar opposites, different faces of the same coin.  Hate the other, but were never indifferent.  Crucial pieces of their life.  So Izaya acting like it didn’t _matter_ to him…  suspicious.  But how to get him to confess what he knew of his brother’s whereabouts?

 

Yeah, he usually was considered as an disinterested person, his face as deadpan as he could, never showing his emotions to others, except displaying a wide array of facets as an actor, but on his real life… only his brother was capable of reading him as an open book, not even their parents.  And that also applied the other way.  Kasuka was the only one to _really_ know his brother.  The only one who really understood him, and the only one he really cared for.  The only one Shizuo was afraid to disappoint… and enough times he have failed him, but not even the slightest have been used against the blond, still, he tried his best to be someone Kasuka could be proud of, and that was only the part of he never ran, never hid.  Shizuo faced the consequences of his acts, even if they were the most painful thing –as being fired of his bartending job little after he got all his bartender uniforms from the younger Heiwajima- ha faced his problems, and got a job on his own as a bodyguard and debt collector –something the famous actor wasn’t keen on his brother’s job options, but was his decision… and somewhere where he could be a little _free._   With someone other than himself that cared for Shizuo and could –somewhat- control him when his rage got the worst of him.

 

And Izaya.  The informant.  The one that wanted to _use_ Shizuo the most, the one who could get Shizuo’s worst came out with his only and simple presence.  With his _smell_ ( _“your brother is really a beast.  A monster.  Only animals have an extraordinary keen sense of smell.”_ )  His brother has enemies, that couldn’t be denied, messing –unintentionally- with the yakuza and different gangs, but none of them have hurt him before.  But now… so many days passed without word from him.

 

His chest ached.  He should have stayed more with his brother.  But usually their jobs weren’t on terms to let them meet with each other.

 

And the last notice from his brother.  A week-long vacation.  To rest and be back to job.  The same Tom-san received and agreed for his –temporary- vacation, hoping it’ll help Shizuo calm down and ignore Izaya while working and to stop destroying the city.

 

Just... what could have happened to his brother to simply _disappear_?  And why the informant was so happy to even care for the money Kasuka offered to pay him for the slightest thread of information?  He should _know_ something, there’s no other way for him to go in life as if nothing was wrong.

 

 

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

“Shizu-chan, you should eat.  Your brother is really worried about you, especially if you’re properly eating and not just wolfing down junk food and sweets, amongst your other disgusting vice” the raven said in a fake-affectionate voice, glaring disapprovingly at the –still- full plate of food settled in the low table, and was rewarded by a low growl from the man in-front of him, his eyes full of hate.

 

“Don’t you **_dare_** mention my brother!”  Angry, check.  It was boring when the beast didn’t react or simply accepted everything Izaya suggested.  But, maybe, it has something to do with how he was messing with his head, with his memories –there’s nothing more boring than a routine- and to be shattered by an out of place comment or attitude, or remembering what he’d done.  But the _will_ to go against him was missing, hidden by a thick layer of pain, hunger, anger and fright.  The informant’s a bastard, a fucking damn pest that will do everything and anything to have his way,

 

“ **You** are boring.  I don’t know why I even keep you here.  Believe me, this easily could be the worst deal I’ve done in all my life.”  Izaya was playing, of that there was no doubt, but, what could he possibly be expecting?

 

A fucking damn bastard.  A pest that should be deal with before it contaminated everything near him.  And… he already was cursed, the flea already contaminating his mind, his whole being.  All for a stupid mistake.

 

Something that is polluting his mind, his innocence, his purity.  Someone not tainted by Izaya’s antics and could follow and trust his instincts ( _NEVER TRUST IZAYA!_ ), so… why?  What happened?

 

Just how low has he fallen into this trick?  A such obvious trap.  And he got caught in it by no other than himself.  All for an _opportunity_ –as if that was _even_ possible with the mischievous informant- to be finally free from his presence, the possibility to be himself without his anger getting the worst of him at the mere _smell_ of Izaya.  Losing all control and just reacting to _destroy_ –try to- the one who dared to think he’s a god.

 

“Shizu-chan~  Stop thinking, your poor brain cells could die of over-heat.  That’s no good.  Not at all.  Maybe I’ll _really_ should **train you** to do some tricks.  You are doing absolutely nothing here.  And resists to eat healthy, and adequate diet!”

 

“Fish is NOT food, bastard!”

 

“If you stopped acting like an insolent brat and started to act according to what you agreed to…” the tone was soft, but did nothing to veil the menace.  The knowledge that he was such a fool to sign something not really caring what it was about.  Where he practically, gave himself to Izaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am happy!!! XD /bricked I didn’t die on Monday as I was afraid!! XD  
> My thesis director told me my writing skills are nice as always… scientific text… thesis… Why I can’t write nice in English and for fics? *sad* *cries*
> 
> But now I’ll die… I haven’t done anything for my second chapter draft… -.- (here I am writing two fics instead XD /bricked)
> 
> Also… remember me to DO NOT WORK OUTSIDE MY ROOM / UNIVERSITY (take out my notebooks). I’ve lost track of all the times I’ve almost lost them @_@
> 
> Also, remember to not write when I'm sleepy -.-


	8. What Do YOU Propose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so many thanks to PendulumDeath for checking it =3 *hugs*

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

 

 

Izaya, the ~~in~~ famous information broker of Shinjuku was bored.  At first all this idea seemed nice, a way to pester and finally make Shizuo, the untamed monster of Ikebukuro, act at his will and plans, but now looking back on this so-called relationship and agreement, Izaya accepted there were some _problems_ due to his lack of practical knowledge in this area he decided to follow and use against Shizuo, preceded by the monster’s unpredictable nature. 

 

The first weeks were boring, but even so, the blond managed to surprise him, to act in a different manner to what the raven had believe he’d react, but that’s what a beast does.  Not a human with easily readable mind settings to act accordingly; the only thing the raven was sure the blond will ever do was to chase after him and want to kill him ( _“as if that could ever be possible”_ Izaya thought with a smirk on his lips), even as of late even that had been left on a second term by the bodyguard.

 

This situation lasted until the ex-bodyguard realized what he agreed to, when finally all the consequences of stamping his name on that paper meant, and even if Izaya was a fucking bastard, one could believe in him to not lie – as an Informant he was really proud on having the knowledge and selling only the truth, the correct information, that he _skipped and kept to himself_ bits of it was another thing, but Izaya did not lie.  Never, not even once.

 

“It seems I’ve make a mistake with you, Shizu-chan.  And a stupid mistake for a newbie trainer and master.” 

 

“What?”  The blond was tired, not sick – he just didn’t get sick -, just really tired, physically and mentally exhausted, and his throat was sore, he needed water and for being denied as of late to even talk.  His inhuman strength was almost gone, his body ached, his muscles winded up and tired from being forced to stay in the same position for almost all time all days, except two times per day when he was allowed to the toilet at mid-morning and at night and presented with some food (at first he thought of tasting the treat, after all, ootoro wasn’t something he could buy on a daily basis, but it wasn’t something he liked, his sweet tooth getting the best –or worst- of his food preferences).  His stomach growled, demanding food.

 

Ignoring the interruption Izaya shook his head and raised his shoulders in a slightly mocking gesture, a grin plastered on his face as he kept quiet in a mocking way of searching the correct words for the protozoan to understand what has wrong.

 

“Silly and stupid Shizu-chan, it seems I **really** have to explain everything to you.”  Izaya couldn’t stop the laughter.  “First, I really was spoiling you,” he raised a finger, “second, since the signing we have not talked again about our duties or our obligations, and that was my mistake.  A thing I’m planning on fixing now.”  A second finger was raised.  “Third, seems I need _help_ ” the word tasted awful in his tongue “on working on a training regime for you.  That was something I never considered and that I don’t particularly like, but it’s needed for your own well-being.”  The raven let out an exaggerated sigh, “fourth you are hurting yourself.  I am NOT denying you of anything ( _okay, maybe some movement, but there’s no other way you’ll eat the slightest thing I prepare or buy for you myself, and I don’t want to have you running wild in my home nor running away from what you’ve accepted to do_ ) and you insist on not eating, and barely drinking to keep your body working.  Also, your hygiene and some habits left a lot to be desired of them,” at this Izaya scrunched in an exaggerate manner his nose as if smelling something foul, or rotten, “but at least I’m finally weaning you off of that disgusting smoking habit of yours.”  Izaya coughed in disgust at the lingering smell in his lair, even the lettuce/tobacco mix was strong enough to penetrate and attach itself to any and everything, his signature coat and jacket included, and that was a big NO.  And… that was the reason why Izaya recurred to binding Shizuo’s arms at his back.  His disgusting habit making him sick at the endless cigarettes prepared AND smoked, not even next to an open window.

 

“I **did not** **agree** to any of that, sick bastard…” even in his current state, his blood started to boil.  He was blocking all unwanted memories, changing the reality to his benefit, to not hate himself, trying to keep on accusing the accursed pest that he was a manipulative bastard, and that mislead him into thinking he could win and free himself of his curse.  But the knowledge that he was at fault eating his mind.

 

“You know… keeping your famous brother and noisy boss out of this will be a difficult task, don’t you agree, Shizu-chan?  It’ll be a shame if they got word of what you’d gotten yourself into, ne?”  The direct threat, using two people he cared for, the ones he’ll never be able to look at the eyes again if something happened because of him, ignoring the interruption and instead taking joy in how Shizuo paled.  “And it’ll be worse if your dear friend, my lovely courier, find out that her best friend is a sick pervert when reading our _contract_ …  I can’t fathom how she’ll react at such **knowledge** ,” his mocking and condescending tone in a sickly sweet voice sent shivers down his spine.

 

“No…” Shizuo was afraid.  Scared of how his brother, boss and friend will react if they found this out.  That he was such a stupid protozoan to have signed his own fall without thinking, a complete idiot who stopped following his instincts and put himself the collar and leash around his neck without a second thought and offering the handle to his enemy, all of this just for the small comment that maybe, _maybe_ , if he could resist a full week he’ll be free of Izaya forever.  It backfired, and now he was a prisoner of his own volition.

 

“So, Shizu-chan…  Those are just the most important points we should work on, not taking into account a lot more...  The finer and more specific details can be left for later, but, for now, that is important.”  Izaya’s smirk promised a terrible experience, and Shizuo paled, sweating cold.  “And, before anything else, I’m _bored_ of your boss, my dear courier, and your emotionless brother pestering me on a daily basis.  So, what will you do about it?  I think it’ll be bad if you continue as a missing person, with not communication with your friends and family…” 

 

“Bastard!”  Shizuo bristled in his tiredness, just who kept him without any mean to talk with _someone,_ _anyone,_ outside this situation?!

 

“No, no, no.  That’s not an answer, and I sincerely doubt any of them would be so forgiving at being called a ‘ _bastard_ ’ even if it's done by you.”  Izaya was enjoying the whole situation.  Playing with the three people Shizuo most cared for.  “So, tell me, Shizu-chan, what do you propose to tell them so they can stop  _bothering_ us?  It should be good; I’m not in the mood of dealing with them  _any longer_ .”

 

The informant’s eyes had a light in them that just showed how much he was pissed off at them, two humans and other monster.  But their intervention was proving to be a nuisance to his plans, painfully slow to get Shizuo to act as the loyal pet he wanted him to be.  He haven’t even started with the training yet!  And weaning that disgusting habit of Shizuo was difficult.  He needed help… professional help.  And he had conceded enough freedom to the debt-collector, allowing him the dye to keep his blond signature hair.

 

Shizuo kept silent a few moments “let me call Tom.  I… I’ll deal with them.”  The words were forced, but they should know he was okay, and to ask their forgiveness, they must be reassured he was alive, that… he was safe.

 

“How can I be sure you’ll keep your promise of staying with me, of not asking for their help?  Until now you’ve done anything to win my trust, Shizu-chan.”  His tone was bitter and angry, and it struck a nerve on Shizuo, feeling guilty.

 

“Just… a phone call.  You’ll hear everything, fle… Izaya.”  Using his name left a bad taste in his mouth.  But he must reassure them he was fine, to not anger Izaya more for him to do something against them.

 

Izaya let out a sardonic laugh, “what proves that, my dear **_sub_**?”

 

Shizuo growled, his hands itching to close around that thin neck, if only he wasn’t so damn tired he’ll rip out those chains and free himself of this hell, but… he also gave his word.  And he’ll be a coward and a despicable liar if he got back on it.  “You want them to stop ‘bothering’ you, don’t you?  I’ll assure them I’m fine.  That… that…” he had no idea what to told them.

 

“That you… what?” The informant was teasing, taunting him to observe what he’ll do.  “This is boring.  Maybe I am the one who should deal with them after all, to make them stop pestering me asking about you.”

 

Closing his eyes, Shizuo mumbled something under his breath, words that weren’t understood at all due to their blurred pronunciation.  “Care to repeat what you said, this time _clearly articulating_ the words?”  Izaya raised an eyebrow, curious.  The blond was flushed in both hate and shame, fidgeting as much as his position allowed him.

 

Still in a low tone, Shizuo repeated what he said “I… I’ll them I’m in a…” his throat constricted again, rage building in him, “in a _class_ to learn to control myself… and to obey.”  The bitter taste and the humiliation at saying those words to Izaya, knowing it was the only way in which his friends will –maybe- stop worrying for him… and maybe could understand why he haven’t called them in all this time.

 

Izaya mused over the information, wanting to laugh at the situation.  At Shizuo’s face, and already musing why he just didn’t have a video camera to record the bodyguard’s face, how it contorted in pain, shame, anger, and disgust, Shizuo really displayed all his emotions without hiding any of them, so different from his –apparently- emotionless brother.  The informant handled one of his many cell phones, “Tom, your brother, or Celty?”  His fingers were already itching to dial.  Shizuo froze, blood running cold, now what?  What could he do…?  He put himself in this situation; there was no way out of it. “I doubt Shinra’s girlfriend will let you out of this with a message...,” Izaya said, “and your boss will obviously want to know what’s keeping you out of working.  If I’m not mistaken, and I am never, you told him you were taking a week-long _vacation._ ”  He was still taunting Shizuo, his previous upset mood now curious and happy at the development of Shizuo’s problem.  “So, only your brother stays.”  His smirk turned vicious, eyes glowing devilish, and agile fingers dialed a number, putting the phone on loud speaker, now the debt collector has no way out of this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really hope I caught all typos and mistakes...
> 
> Finally the story is going somewhere... right? =X
> 
> And other cliffy...


	9. Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so many thanks to PenduluumDeath!!
> 
> Yay! Good thing! I’m learning new words!! (Who needs to know what ‘thrice’ is…? *hides under bed and hugs cats and dogs*). 
> 
> And seems like some years without going to English classes really make me rusty at the moment of writing… I prefer to read than to write =X But, I need practice, practice, practice. So, bear with me and help me get better? *puppy eyes and kitty pleading mischievous face* My… writing style is really fragmented… actually, I feel it’s a miracle I can write something akin to a paragraph at University given how I tend to work… XD *crawls in deeper hole*
> 
> And I fund something that is comparable, if not worst than, to writer’s block… What it is, you ask? Writer’s lazyness. And seems I suffer a major case of it…

~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o

  
The phone rang… the beeping sound loud to both, ringing once, twice, thrice... Then the line went dead to Izaya’s chagrin and disgust about this unexpected situation, and while he was angry, Shizuo only let out a sigh of relief, finally able to breathe again, but worried about this. He had seen the number dialed. It was Kasuka’s private cell phone, the one he always carried with him, even while shooting. The one only Kasuka’s closest friends and family had and no one else, not even his manager.

A wide range of emotions filled Shizuo’s mind, clashing against each other, and Shizuo tried to provide with reasons for Kasuka not picking up the call, he must have forgotten the cell at home or at his dressing room, it was a shot where he couldn’t keep it due to security reasons of the filming, the battery died, his brother was in an accident or dead!, maybe he was sleeping, someone stolen the phone, Kasuka didn’t answer due to security reasons, he had to change his number because his fans got hold of the number, he was travelling, a wide range of excuses, to try to think of a reason why he didn’t pick up the call. Maybe… No, that wasn’t the case. Kasuka never answered unknown numbers.

Izaya stared at the body-guard, piercing eyes taking up Shizuo’s reactions and body language, the wide eyes, the sweet covered face, the clenching fingers. “Ne, do you remember Kasuka-kun telling you something about going abroad?” It was weird hearing that question from the know-it-all information broker, who gloated at the knowledge he possess.

The question snapped the blond from his thoughts, shaking him enough to look into angry crimson-eyes. Usually amused eyes were bright in anger; just who do the Heiwajimas think they were, with their unpredictable nature? Wasn’t the younger really worried about the beast? Wasn’t he the one who asked Izaya for his help to find the blond? Finally shaking his head and swallowing slowly the lump in his throat, he answered. “No… my… use my phone…” his voice was raspy, and it hurt to talk. “He… he will answer mine…”

The sly smirk found its way back into the raven’s face, “and why is that, my dear?” Taunting, probing how far he could get with words in this situation and to get information on both brothers.

The debt collector felt rage fill him at the pet name, way worse than being called ‘Shizu-chan’, but he answered. “It’s his private number. I… doubt he’ll answer an unknown number…” It was logic. A famous actor obviously had a ton of fans and media behind him, always peering in his personal life and meddling where they were not welcomed. Izaya did the same, that being one of the reasons he had so many e-mail addresses and cell phones scattered, and few had more than two numbers.

“Wait a moment, don’t go anywhere, Shizu-chan~” His voice had an edge to it that made Shizuo realize his mistake, too late to do something about it, frozen in shock for a second after he desperately tried to fight against his restraints to free himself. Just how stupid he really was to put Kasuka in danger? To let the bastard know something both brothers kept between them as something similar to a safe-communication. Something they both shared, a call from time to time to let the other know they were safe and working, to just hear their breathings, a comfortable silence barely interrupted with predictable questions and answers between them until it became awkward or someone needeed to do something else. Shizuo wanted to bang his head, just how he let Izaya know about it by not thinking for a moment and just sputtering everything when asked after he panicked at the actor not taking the call. He really was stupid. Dense, stupid, and who acted before thinking about the consequences of his actions, like now.

Less than two minutes later Izaya came back, a spring on his steps that showed just how happy he was, holding Shizuo’s phone in his hands, and fingers dialing the young actor's number without second thoughts, already the setting on loud speaker for Izaya to be able to hear everything, and also recording the call for… later purposes.

The blond swallowed, finally his mind more alert, and berating himself for being so stupid. There was no way he could lie to his brother where and what he was doing, what he got himself into. He had no way out of this. He gave his word; he signed everything (maybe he could convince himself he was drugged? The idea was painful, he was honest, and even this lie was against his nature. He had to accept and affront. There should be a way out, he had to search for it, and meanwhile, let his brother and Tom and Celty know that he was safe and working on his anger and self-control issues.

“Brother?” Kasuka’s usual monotone voice had a barely-there hint of relief at the call.

Izaya’s smirk grew wider, a crazy expression that sent shivers down Shizuo’s spine.  “I’m here, Kasuka,” the blond closed his eyes, letting a soft smile touch his face.  “Sorry I haven’t been in contact, but…” he dared open his eyes, immediately regretting at the image before him.

“Where are you, brother?”  It was more an order than a question.  “You haven’t been in contact in **months.** ”  The blond again closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

“I know… I’m sorry, Kasuka.  I should have told you instead of making you worry for and about me.”

“Boring.”  It was boring, a _normal_ conversation between the two brothers.  “Shizu-chan?” his tone was low enough for the cell to not catch his voice, but still loud enough to make the blond look up at him.

“Where are you?  _What_ are you doing” The questions Shizuo dreaded and Izaya waited, rocking on his feet, and an evil smirk on his face.

“Go on, answer him.”  The information broker muttered.

“I… I’m fine.”

“Brother, that’s not what I asked you.  Answer me.”  Shizuo and Izaya perceived the underlying irritation in the apparent calm voice, his brother cowering as much as his bindings let him and Izaya barely containing his laughter, just how possessive and demanding the little brother was.

The prisoner glared at his captor, anger, hate and pain in his eyes, but he needed to answer, to calm his brother and also to let his boss know about him, that he just didn’t abandon his body-guard and debt collecting job.  “Sorry…” a sigh could be heard, the younger was irritated at not having a real answer, and that stung Shizuo.

“Are you _sure_ about what you are doing?” doubting, preoccupied of what really was happening.  “Please tell me, brother.  Does Orihara-san is involved in some way?”

“Yes…”  Izaya was giddy.  The beast was at last accepting something about them that did **not have to do** with **_and_** Shizuo trying to kill him.  “I…” the blond couldn’t continue.

“Brother…” the slightly annoyed tone made the older turn pale and to try to swallow the lump in his extremely dry throat, unsuccessfully on doing so.

“Sorry…” the mutter barely audible but enough to annoy Kasuka.

“Now…  Where are you?  I’ll get you.”

“No.”  The blond swallowed again, and repeated, now in a firmer tone.  “Sorry, Kasuka, but I’m… it’s for me.  It’s my decision now, and I gave my word on it.  Sorry… but I can’t go, not now.  Not until…”  Anger.  Pure and undiluted anger mixed with self-hatred.

“Amazing, this is great!” the informant couldn’t stop himself from laughing and clapping at this, not bothering about Kasuka hearing him, instead, it’ll be way more amazing for Kasuka to know –to have an idea, true or mistaken about what his brother and Izaya were doing together, and what conclusions he got- will be interesting to know and _play_ with them, use all the knowledge later.

“Enough fucking flea!”  The bindings rattled at the force used to break free and just strangle, punch and with luck, maybe kill, the annoying pest.

“Orihara-san…  My brother…” the young actor’s voice grew colder and menacing.

“Sorry, Yuuhei-san~  Your brother gave me his word,” Izaya interrupted, his voice happy, gloating at the whole situation, the menace in the young actor’s voice, and the dread and acceptance in the beast’s whole attitude, scared, angry, and acceptance.  “And, as you can understand, he’s an _animal_ that is _loyal_ to his word.  But, let’s talk later, you have work, and Shizu-chan and I have to meet with someone later.  We’ll talk later.”  And with that Izaya laughed hard while he ended the call, crazyness in his whole gestures.

“Wasn’t that amazing, monster?  I’d love to see your little brother’s face!!!”

“YOU BASTARD!!”

“But, we’re on a tight schedule for now, and because of that, I’ll allow you some changes on your rutine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote something and then couldn't upload it...
> 
> That happens when I close AO3's warning banner without reading it and then computer acting up and doesn't letting me open and using internet... (why me and my love-hate relationship with computers?!)


	10. Insecurities

~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o  ~~ o ~~ o 

 

Days passed without news about the bartender. Kasuka was worried and angry at the lack of information, the informant going as far as to hang his calls.

The call he received… it was not normal. His brother will never go as low as to make a deal with the raven. His brother was honest, almost the total opposite than Izaya, bright and forward, his emotions displayed for everyone to see. While the raven was sly and manipulative, always wearing his mask and considering everyone inferior to him, his brother was always forward, not knowing the meaning of “sometimes is better to not display and say things you want to say or feel”.

His brother… that call was undoubtedly weird.

No one has seen his brother, and even the informant have been absent, his so-frequent prancing around Ikebukuro halted. And he was conducting the majority of his business via internet or in his office, apparently avoiding being seen outside.

What had Shizuo done? Just what? Or better put, what had Izaya done to his brother? These thoughts got the young actor's blood boiling, to the point where he had to cancel some shootings and surprising everyone. He was in no mood to deal with work and trying to get a hold of a certain informant and his brother, just to run into dead ends and completely ignored by Izaya, who also was ignoring everyone Kasuka sent to him, just saying, “All jobs for or related to Yuuhei-san are out of the question for now, until new notice. So please, stop bothering, I have a lot of work to do to lose my time in this matters.”

His manager wasn’t happy with the postposed shoots; they affected the schedule and were a big trouble for everyone related to the job. He couldn’t bother them anymore. But still, his brother… just what kind of mess had his brother gotten into?

 

~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o

 

Tom gazed at the sky. The only note from his friend and bodyguard was old. A simple “I’ll contact you later… I’m busy. I’m sorry for not contacting sooner, but I’ll have to drop the job for now, Tom.” No doubt the blond wrote it, but the paper, tucked under his home’s door was strange. Shizuo has been happy working with and for him as a debt collector, maybe not so much with the stupid debtors who ignored paying back the money, but nonetheless happy. And a stable income for the ex-bartender.

Shizuo was honest, an excellent worker who never was late nor lacked at work –not taking into account those fateful encounters with Orihara where the blond would flip-out and chase the so-called flea-.

The prolonged absence of the blond was strange for everyone in Ikebukuro. The first days, weeks even, all gangs tip-toed, not sure how to act. The unpredictable nature of the fortissimo well known. But as weeks turned to months without the presence of the indestructible force, the gangs relaxed, even daring to appear during day-time and to fight.

The calm before the storm.

Just where the hell was Shizuo?

 

~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o

 

“Shizu-chan, you are soooo booo~ring~~~” Izaya feigned an exaggerated yawn, with tears at the corners of his eyes included. He was in his spiny chair, slowly twirling, his hands crossed behind his head.

“What do you want now?” The voice was tired but angry. Shizuo has promised himself not to lash out at the slightest gibe from the smaller man; enough beatings have forced the idea that it’ll have no good consequences for doing so. His wounds were partially healed, but the drastic decline on food and water was taking its toll on his body, he was lean, not muscular as people tended to think of him –maybe wearing the same bartender outfit made his shoulders look broader and hid his slender limbs-.

“You’re slacking on the training.” The flea prompted upward, letting one arm lay on his desk and the other supporting his face in an interested gesture. “Are you that hungry?”

“Shaddup…” the blond mumbled, doing his best to ignore the clenching of his stomach at one of the words he dreaded now.

“Look, if you put a little of your part, we wouldn’t be in this… position.” The raven smirked, returning his lazy glaze to the computer screen. “I have lost so many opportunities to interact with my dear humans taking care of you. I thought beast’s weren’t that high maintenance.”

Finally that got a reaction, the angry growl and forced yank on powerful chains forced Izaya to return his eyes to his voluntary prisoner. “Just how long are you gonna play this?! Sick bastard!”

The informant let out an exaggerated sigh, setting on laughing while spinning on his chair, “oh, Shizu-chan, you are so stupid, even for a beast!” The laugh grated his nerves, teeth greeting against each other, and the dull fire of his eyes ablaze again.

“As long as I get what I need”, he laughed again, not worried in the least that Shizuo could break free, that was one of the few things that the monster learned some days ago, and still wore the marks of the beating he suffered from his attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've been neglecting my poor fics... Don't worry, I'll continue writing from now on. It's short, but better than nothing, right...?
> 
> Feel free to give your comments, I don't bite o.o
> 
> And I feel sad that I can't put original work (non-fandom related) here -.- (... o.o) But here it is =P  
> http://ceoalli.tumblr.com/post/93133207521/maybe-this-is-not-what-you-were-extecting
> 
> /returns to hiding spot
> 
> PS. Also... remember me to not upload when I'm tired... forgot to delete the first part and posted it twice... =X

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published story in a LONG time, please be patient =X
> 
> Reviews are loved, and more when poiting mistakes, I read and I understand what I wrote... not sure if it's clear enough for my readers XD
> 
> And... yes... it seems I read way more than what I wrote, please point out my grammar mistakes, I really appreciate for taking your time to point them out =)


End file.
